LPSO2: Mixed up love story
by silent whispers under the sky
Summary: Felena's in trouble: She thinks Grrreg does like her anymore. Jessica helps her by spying on them with Crystal, after some days of spying, the mystery's finaly found! A story of frienship and a bit of romance, LPSO#2: Mixed up love story.


LPSO #2

Mixed up love story

Chapter 1: sleepover night

VICTORY! Brianna, Joelle and Katy made it! They saved LPSO! And afterwards, they hosted a party and some friends stayed over the night. Brianna thinks Felena's jealous. She's jealous because Grrrreg laughed at Woolma's stupid jokes and has been with her too much. She thinks that Woolma stole her crush! Felena decided to stay over but Grrreg and Woolma didn't. Felena slept in Jessica and Katy's room.

Katy is a cat full of energy, courage, kindness and also intelligent. Jessica is also a cat and she's kind, a little shy and likes to be useful to people.

Felena is LPSO's president and also a good friend for all pets in LPSO. She's kind, energetic and a very fashionable cat.

Grrrrreg is a dog , he's smart, funny, happy, and is the local newspaper owner. Woolma's the owner of wooly couture. She's a sheep and tells bad jokes that only her ( or maybe Grrrreg ) understands and laughs at it...

Suddenly, Jessica, my LPSO pets cat hear someone crying and sobbing.

" who's crying? Katy? no, not too possible... why would she cry when she did something to save LPSO? the sound was sad... Felena? maybe... " Jessica thought

"psssst! Felena! Psssst!" Jessica said out loud but only in a murmur.

" hmmm...Y-yes? Jessica?" Felena asked with a sob.

" Are you OK, Felena? You're crying... " Jessica asked.

" OH! Um... Yes... I guess I'm alright. Jessica, I need to talk to you in the bathroom . You know, in private? I need to tell you something..." Felena replied.

" Now? Well, Ok, but it's like... midnight or something..." Jessica said, hesitating.

" It doesn't matter! Please, just come and talk for a second!"Felena pleaded.

" Okay then." Jessica replied.

The two of them got out of their bed and entered the washroom. Felena closed the door behind Jessica quietly.

" okay. Here it is. After Grrreg's announcement, Woolma made a bad joke. Well, I bet everyone thinks that it's not funny but Grrreg laughed! And you know what's funnier? Grrreg and I decided to hang out more so, when I had to go meet Grrreg for a date, he wasn't there! I waited for 2 long hours and he still didn't show up! How rude, right? Then, when I asked Claws who was passing by if he saw Grrreg, he said that he saw him at Wooly Couture, which was my favorite boutique." Felena said. She paused for a while to catch her breath.

" I thought that he went there to buy me something so I entered Wooly Couture and then I saw him and Woolma together! He was even complimenting her! Instead of coming to the date with me, he went to Woolma's shop to spend time with her! I'm like... stunned! I think that he doesn't like me anymore!" Felena continued, tears coming down her face.

" Of course not, Felena! I know that Grrreg likes you! I'm sure, truth me!" Jessica said, trying to reassure Felena.

" Yes, I wish that it's true...Jessica, can I ask you to do something for me? Please!" Felena said.

" Of course! I'd love to help you! Let me guess...You want me to attack Woolma when she's not paying attention? Pretend that Wooly Couture is forced to close down? Burn down her house? Bring Grrreg and you to Hawaii? Steal clothes from Woolma's shop? " Jessica guessed.

" Um... Your guesses are funny and interesting but... That's not it...I want you to spy on Woolma to find out if Grrreg and her are a couple. I have to be sure about this. I know that it's not too good to do that but please!" Felena said.

" Um... Yeah, that's true, it's not the best idea ever but I'll do it!" Jessica exclaimed. She just can't help it. She loves to be helpful so she accepted.

Chapter2: Super spy, partner!

" Had a good sleep?" Felena asked.

" Hm...? Whaaa?" Jessica muttered. It was in the early morning and she's a morning person.

" Never mind. Katy said that you're the one to do the beds today and she left to do her...morning jogging... Oh, about the thing we said yesterday, you can bring someone with you to go spy with them. Like that, you'll have a partner so it'll be better." Felena said.

" Oh... Okay..." I muttered.

" Then, I'm off to my posh pet house. Bye-bye!" Felena replied.

' Who should I bring? I don't have a BFF, just good friends... Penny maybe? She's a Kangaroo and maybe her hopping will help? Oh whatever! I'll ask the 1 person I'll see this morning!' Jessica thought.

Jessica changed her pajama into her everyday clothes and went downstairs. She opened the fridge to get out some fish and some milk. She started to eat her breakfast when suddenly, she heard footsteps. She turns around and saw... Penny!

" PENNY! Do you have anything to do this weeeeeek?" Jessica asked jumping out of her chair.

" Huh? What? Uh... yeah, I'm thinking about creating a club..." Penny answered, startled.

"Oh...Okay..." Jessica said, sitting down on her seat again.

" Oh, Crystal, howdy?" she heard Penny say.

" Oh, good... Could you p-l-e-e-a-a-s-e stop that Australian accent? It's kind annoying!" Crystal asked. ( FYI: She's a drama queen )

" oops, sorry... Just, wanted to tease you and stuff... See ya!" Penny said, hopping towards the stairs.

' Crystal! I've got it! I'll take Crystal with me for the spy mission! ' Jessica thought.

" You've got anything to do this week, Crystal?" She asked.

" Not really, Jess. It's not like I'm always like this! You've got luck to ask me that on my week off! I normally have all kind of stuffs to do!" Crystal replied.

' She's kinda annoying but I've gotta start this mission as soon as possible! I don't wanna spend all DAY to search for someone who's free this week! ' Jessica thought.

" GREAT, SPY PARTNER!" Jessica shouted loudly. Crystal made a weird face.

Chapter 3: Mission starts

" Great SPY PARTNER?! Say what? I have to spy someone with you? D-Don't mistake me as a burglar or a criminal!" Crystal said to herself, out loud. Jessica acted as if it was nothing.

" Then, I'll tell you what's the mission! We're gonna be in a spy mission called the FCSSM!" Jessica started.

" Hold your horses, cat! what did you say? The FSCS what?" Crystal asked.

" It's the FCSSM, which means Felena's Crush's Super Spy Mission!" Jessica answered, a little annoyed.

" Okay... You mean Grrreg? Felena's crush? Go on, I'll accept this mission is I'm gonna find out some juicy gossips!" Crystal said, suddenly interested.

Jessica sighs and tells Crystal what Felena said last night to her. Then, the two spies went out their house and went to Felena's house to tell Felena who'll be Crystal's spy partner.

" Coming!" Felena's voice echoed when the spies rang her door.

"HELLO! I brought Crystal with me to do the mission." Jessica said, the moment Felena opened her door.

" OH! Alright! Then... do you guys need some costumes for this mission? I have every LPSO residents' costume!" Felena said.

" Oh! Excellent idea!Let's see... I'd love to wear Art's costume! Since he's monkey, maybe if I wear his costume, I'll be agile like monkeys!" Jessica exclaimed. ( FYI: she's kinda dumb...)

" FINE! I'll wear... Sparklyn's costume. It'll make me look more or less a fashionista." Crystal mumbled. They wear the costumes, which fits perfectly, and they head off to Kittywood, guessing that the targets will be there.

" OH! There they are! At MY shop!" Crystal shouted when they arrived near the Golden Birdcage, Sparklyn's shop.

" HUH?! Say what? You have a shop, Crystal?! That's awesome!" Jessica replied, eyes sparkling.

" Never mind... They're in the Golden Birdcage..." Crystal said, rolling her eyes and pointing at the shop.

" OHHHHH! They're there! Let's see what they're doing!" Jessica said, kneeling down and trying to hide behind a bush.

Grrreg was talking to Woolma and pointing to a pretty Bubblegum colored bow on a shelf. Woolma nodded and Grrreg told the shopkeeper something and she went to get the bow. She wrapped the bow in a pretty purple colored paper and she put the bow in a bag with the Golden Birdcage's logo written on it. Grrreg pays and they went out of the shop. They talked for a while and Woolma waved and they went in different directions.

" Then... That's all for today... We arrived in time and saw the scene. Let's report this to Felena." Jessica said. Crystal agreed.

When they arrived at Felena's house, no one was at home. They went back to my posh pet house and found Felena playing with a dragonfly in our garden.

" Oh! Felena! Good timing!" Jessica shouted.

" HUH?! Art, is your voice all right?! Are you sick? Why do you sound like Jessica?" Felena asked, confused.

" Felena, I'm Jessica, not Art!" Jessica said, getting the costume off.

" Oh... Oh... gosh... You guys really scared me... Those costumes are so realistic..." Felena said, gasping and more relaxed. Crystal rolled her eyes.

" Okay! We spied on them today!" Jessica announced happily and explaining everything. Crystal added some details that she missed.

" Oh...Okay... He's such a cheater! He buys gifts for another girl than his girlfriend!" Felena spats.

" um... Did I mention that he brought the gift with him and he didn't give it to Woolma?!" Jessica asked, wondering and tapping her chin with her paw.

" Like duh you didn't, cat! Don't forget important details!" Crystal said.

" But you forgot too, right, Crystal?!" Jessica asked. Crystal just looked away.

" Um... OK... Thanks you guys... I really appreciate it!" Felena said, hugging each of the pets. She said good-bye and my pets had a very good sleep.

Chapter 4: Second day!

The alarm clock rang at 7 a.m.

" gee... It's already 7? If it weren't for Felena, I'd have a good day sleep like a lazy cat..." Jessica mumbled.

Last night, Felena called to the pets that Grrreg and Woolma were meeting at Nutasha's Sugar and sights milk bar. They had to wake up early because Grrreg and Woolma were going to eat a snack there after their morning shopping. Like who the heck wakes up at like, 7 a.m. to go shopping?! Weeellll... I guess Grrreg and Woolma does that but anyway... I'm getting off subject... ( BTW, it's me, the author who's talking and not Jessica... ^_^ )

" JESSICA, WAKE UP!" Crystal shouted , almost waking up the neighborhood ( but luckily, she didn't wake them up because or else I'll get in trouble... kinda...)

" Yes... I'm awake..." Jessica mumbled. Crystal rolled her eyes and went out of Jessica and Katy's bedroom. Katy already went to her morning run. Jessica changes into her normal clothes. My two pets ran through Waggington, hopped on Guppy and they zoomed off to Kittywood, where Nutasha's Sugar and sights milk bar is.

" OH! Crystal, Jessica! Over here!" Felena said, as she saw them getting off Guppy. She was waiting for them.

" Oh, what's wrong, Felena?!" Jessica asked.

" Here... I've brought you costumes. I forgot to give them to you..." Felena said, pointing to the costumes behind her.

" Ew... I'm so not wearing that!" Crystal said, disgusted.

" Choose. Claws's costume or Mudelaine's." Felena asked, her look, now serious.

" Fine... Mudelaine's..." Crystal muttered, rolling her eyes. Jessica took Claw's costume and puts it on. Crystal does the same with Mudelaine's costume.

" Good luck!" Felena said, waving as the two of them took off.

As they arrived at Nutasha's Sugar and Sights milk bar, Grrreg and Woolma were already there, sitting near the window. Then, Grrreg suddenly turns his head and he spotted them.

" Oh hey, there's Claws and Mudelaine!" Grrreg said, waving to the two pets.

" Oh...Hi... Grrreg..." Jessica said, hesitating.

" Come join us!" Woolma said, excited.

" Okay...?" Jessica replied, looking at Crystal who's frozen.

The two of them went to Grrreg and Woolma's table and sat with them.

" hey! Wanna hear a joke? Did you hear the one about the hamburger who went on a trial for robbery?!" Woolma asked.

" The whaaa...?" Crystal asked.

" Oh! Good one, Woolma!" Grrreg said, laughing. Woolma joins him and they both start to laughing their head off. Jessica laughs politely and Crystal just stared at them weirdly.

" Okay... Hey! You guys went to Glam Garls?! What did you guys buy?" Jessica asked.

" Oh... Eh... Um..." Grrreg said, suddenly serious.

" Just tell them!" Woolma said, slapping Grrreg back like a pal.

" Oh... Okay... It's for someone special... What do you think?" Grrreg asked, pulling out a school girl cardigan.

" I will love it if you gave it to me!" Jessica exclaimed.

They all started laughing. Even Crystal joined in.

" Claws! You're a guy!" Grrreg said, gasping for air.

Oops... Jessica forgot that she had a costume on!

" Anyhow, Claws, are you sick today? You're voice's kinda high and puffy.

" Oh... Y-yeah... kinda..." Jessica said, worried that they'll discover that it's not really Claws.

" Actually, I'd love it too if you were giving that to me!" Crystal said, doing her best to imitate Mudelaine's voice.

" Thank you, Sparklyn!" Grrreg said, relieved.

" Oh... It's this late already?! I should get going... 10 a.m. at my shop tomorrow, Grrreg! Don't forget!" Woolma said, fishing her milk shake and going out of Nutasha's Sugar and sights milk shake bar.

Grrreg just nodded and looked at the two pets in costumes.

" Oh... Um... We should get going too! See you!" Crystal said, trying her best to imitate Mudelaine's voice.

Grrreg waved as they left the milk bar too.

" Jessica, you dummy! How could you forget?! We almost got caught!" Crystal shouted once they were back in waggington.

" Sorry, sorry!" Jessica replied, getting her costume off and going to Felena's house.

" OH! You're finally here! What happened?!" Felena asked.

Jessica explained everything and since Jessica didn't get to talk, she just sat there and pout.

" Someone important? Woolma slapped him on the back like a friend? That's good news... I guess." Felena said, trying to hide her smile.

Chapter 5: To F...

Today was the third spy day! The pets got back after noon, after that they went to spy Felena and Grrreg. They're at Felena's, explaining what happened.

" We didn't wear our costume today, but you already know... We wore the sunglasses and hats at Woolma's shop for disguise. I think they didn't see us..." Jessica said first.

" Then, we walked closer to the counter when they weren't there and we saw a Wooly Couture bag and on the bag, there was the words 'to F' written on it." Crystal continued.

" To F...? What the heck's that?" Felena asked.

" Oh... Actually, we didn't see the rest of that because there was a witch skirt that covered it." Jessica added.

" Then... You guys could've just tossed the witch skirt aside and see the rest of the words, no?" Felena asked.

" Well, yes, we could've but Grrreg actually got back to the counter so we didn't dare go and look..." Crystal replied.

" After that, Woolma got back to the counter too. She put the witch skirt in the 'to F' bag and Grrreg paid her for the skirt. He said good-bye to Woolma and got out of her shop, turning the bag the other way so we didn't see the rest of the word." Jessica said.

" Ok... Thank you so very much, Jessica, Crystal!" Felena said, hugging each of the pets.

" Your welcome! Then... See you tomorrow, Felena!" Jessica replied. Crystal just waved.

" What do you think the F stands for?" Crystal asked, a while later, walking back to my posh pet's house.

" Fiona? Felicity? Fifi? Felicia?" Jessica suggested.

" Felicia?! Sounds close to..." Crystal started.

" FELINA!" they both shouted in unison.

" I can't believe we didn't thought about her first! It just has to be her!" Jessica exclaimed with huge eyes.

" Yes... I can't believe it! Tomorrow, we're gonna go and find out more about it!" Crystal said, very serious.

Chapter 6: the question

" We have to thank Barkley for these lollipops... " Jessica said, licking one of the lollipops that Barkley gave them on their way to Kittywood.

" Yeah..." Crystal said, hesitating whether she should take off her costume to eat the lollipop or to wait once they get home. Crystal's in Harmony's costume and Jessica's in Rose's costume. The two pets are sitting on a bench near the Diva Furnishings. Jessica has taken off her costume to eat her lollipop. They are resting a while, after running here and there, trying to find Grrreg and Woolma.

" hey... Maybe Grrreg and Woolma aren't out here today... Should we go back to Waggin-" Jessica started to say.

" Shhh! I think they are coming! See?! take your costume and run!" Crystal hushed, panicking as Grrreg and Woolma came closer and closer. Jessica took her costume and dashed to a nearby palm tree.

" Oh, hi there, Harmony! What's wrong?!" Woolma asked. Crystal was still looking at the palm tree where Jessica was hiding.

"Oh! Nothing... uh... hello there, Grrreg and Woolma! Where are you guys doing here?!" Crystal asked in her costume.

" Not much... We... came to buy some... stuff...in Diva Furnishings. Well then, good day!" Grrreg said, rushing in the store. Woolma quickly followed him.

" Are they gone?" Jessica whispered from behind the palm tree.

" Come out! We can't go in there to follow them thought... They might think it's too weird for me to go in there right after we talked together... Let's wait here and when they come out, pretend that we're chatting and you just got here, ok?" Crystal gushed, keeping an eye at Grrreg and Woolma.

Soon enough, they came out of Diva Furnishings, with a bag. The two pets quickly started fake chatting.

" OH! Harmony, you're still here! And Rose too! So, What's up?" Grrreg asked.

"Not much... We're just talking about... my dance studio...Hey, What's up with the princess wallpaper? I thought guys don't like these stuff?" Crystal asked, trying to change the subject.

" OH this? It's nothing... It's for a girl, not me so...yeah... See ya!" Grrreg replied, quickly hiding the bag behind him.

" Sorry... it's for someone important so he's kinda nervous..." Woolma added, following Grrreg.

When they were far away, Crystal pulls Jessica away from the bench and runs quickly towards Guppy, the whale.

" Hey! Wait, Crystal! What are you doing?!" Jessica asked, out of breath, relaxing on Guppy as they sail away from Kittywood, going to Waggington.

" Nothing... Grrreg and Woolma will have to wait until Guppy returns from this ride to get to Waggington. We'll have time to search their house, to make sure Felena's the one and not Woolma.

" OH! What a brilliant plan! Why haven't I thought about that? But is it really OK to do that without permission?!"

" Oh, who cares! If they don't find us, it'll be OK!" Crystal said, getting her costume off. Jessica does the same and soon, they're at Waggington already.

" Jessica, drop these costumes at Felena's house. I'll go and check if we can get in any of their houses. If I'm not in front of Grrreg's house, I'll be at Woolma's, GOT IT?!" Jessica ordered.

" Sir, yes Sir! Right now sir!" Jessica said back, giving her a salute. Then, the two pets runs off in different directions.

Soon after Jessica dropped the costumes in Felina's house, Crystal already verified is they can get in Grrreg or Woolma's houses.

" So... Can we do it?" Jessica asked, when she meets with Crystal in front of Grrreg's house.

" Yeah... We probably can..." Crystal said, biting her lips.

" OH! So the doors must not be locked! Let's go!" Jessica said, turning the handle. But it was locked.

" No... We won't be using the doors... We'll use the first floor's window!" Crystal said, pointing to the open window.

" Oh! Great idea Crystal..." Jessica replied, clapping her hands.

Suddenly, they heard someone talking.

" Darn it! They're back! Let's go! We'll come back tomorrow." Crystal decided. Jessica followed her quickly and they both went in Felena's house and told her everything.

Chapter 7: Grrreg's house

" They're gone, right?! You're sure, right?!" Jessica asked, unsure.

" Yes, yes! Come on! Boost me up!" Crystal gushed. Jessica boosts Crystal up and Crystal climbs on the window border and flipped trough. Jessica waited at the door. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jessica got in Grrreg's house. The two pets wanders through his house, looking at his living room and kitchen.

" Um... Nothing about Felena here... Let's go take a look in his house room!" Crystal decided.

In his room, Jessica and Crystal saw the shopping bag from yesterday and the 'to F...' bag.

" OH! Look! A valentines card!" Jessica said, opening the card.

" Is it for Felena?" Crystal asked, interested.

" YEAH! And it say: 'To Felena, my less than three.' " Jessica said, reading the card.

" WHAT? Less than three?" Crystal asked, confused.

" It means a heart... So Grrreg still likes Felena! Wonderful! Let's go tell Felena to not to worry!" Jessica said, putting the card on the table where it was before.

"So then, the other things that Grrreg bought these few days were all for Felena and not Woolma... But then, why is Woolma with him every time he goes out shopping for Felena?" Crystal wondered.

" Who cares? Anyway, let's quickly go back and tell Felena about our discovery... Wait... I need to go to the bathroom...I'll be right back!" Jessica replied and took off to go to the bathroom.

Crystal rolled her eyes and waited in the hallway. Suddenly, she heard some voices in the hallway.

" Jessica...? I think... Grrreg and Woolma are back or something." Crystal whispered, alarmed.

"Say what? I can't hear you!" Jessica said, inside the bathroom. All Crystal could hear right now was water sounds.

" Um... Excuse me...? What are you doing in my house?" A voice asked, behind Crystal. She nervously turns around and saw Grrreg with a puzzled look.

" I...Um... We... Uh..." Crystal mumbled.

" What wrong, Crystal?" Jessica asked, coming out of the washroom. Seeing Grrreg, she backed up a step and spilled the beans.

Chapter 8: Grrreg's plan

" And that's why we're in your house!" Jessica said, finishing the explanations.

" So Felena actually got jealous? That makes me feel relieved! She's pretty grumpy these days... So that was why!" Grrreg said, smiling happily.

" Should we tell this to Felena?" Jessica asked.

" No... Keep it a secret from her! It'll be a SURPRISE tomorrow for her so please don't say a thing to her!" Grrreg replied.

" You can count on us! Oh...And why were you hanging out with Woolma a lot these days?" Crystal asked.

" Well... It's because she knows what Felena likes much more than I do... Felena goes to Wooly Couture a lot so I just thought that maybe she can help me! I never thought that she'd be so jealous!" Grrreg said, smiling broadly.

" Can you tell us what kind of gifts did you get for Felena?" Jessica asked curiously.

" well... I decided to give her 7 gifts. The first once is a bubblegum bow. The second gift is a school cardigan. Third gift: Witch skirt. Fourth gift: Princess wallpaper. The fifth gift is a Turquoise comb. Sixth and seventh gifts are a song and a card." Grrreg said, showing the gifts one by one.

" Cool! Come to think about it... tomorrow is Valentine's day! What will you and Felena do?" Jessica gushed.

" We're gonna go to a fancy restaurant in FancyVille. There, I'll give her the gifts and sing my song and that's about it!" Grrreg replied.

" Alright, happy valentine's day, you two! good day tomorrow!" Jessica exclaimed, pulling Crystal and leaving Grrreg's house, promising not to spill a word to Felena.

The next day, Grrreg invited Felena and they went to FancyVille and had a wonderful diner. Felena loved the gifts Grrreg gave her and they lived happily ever after... Not really... They just got back together and all's well in the end!

Happy Valentine's day to everyone in the world! Let's all eat yummy chocolates! End of the second LPSO story: Mixed up love stories. I hope you enjoyed my second LPSO story! Thanks to everyone who edited and worked on this story before it was a book!~ Thanks to my BFFLs and that's about it! See y'all in my next LPSO story: Fashion Burglar!

From the furry, LPSO friends! Enjoy!


End file.
